


003 柏林墙

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [34]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY
Summary: 柏林墙分割东西柏林，阻隔来往，留下太多小秘密。
Series: 以法之名 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441729
Kudos: 7





	003 柏林墙

**Author's Note:**

> 柏林墙分割东西柏林，阻隔来往，留下太多小秘密。

2002年 东庆  
  
楼道接连几声巨响，张若霭连人带行李箱被踢出了家门。他揉揉发痛的腿根，冲老爸咬牙切齿地发狠，底气十足：  
“我不当你的狗屁检察官！”  
张廷玉简直快被细胳膊细腿的儿子活活气死，恨不得连同他身边那个小姑娘一块儿打。好不容易供到大学毕业的儿子不肯听话参加工作，宁可带着女人往外地跑，都不愿进体制内。  
三楼高中生静静趴在窗台前，长了幅挺俊朗的五官，偏偏被廖国华剃成秃瓢。  
张若霭一眼瞧见了趴着望他的邻家弟弟，拖行李箱离开前忍不住嚷嚷，努力让声音穿透玻璃：  
“小四！四儿！你听哥的，将来跟喜欢的人在一块儿，想干什么就干什么——”  
“关你什么事，回去看书。”男人匆匆赶到窗口，一巴掌推在儿子肩膀上。  
老张的孩子太不争气，一点不听话，自家儿子乖了这么多年，千万别跟他学。廖国华扶扶眼镜，视线压根没从案例上挪开过，并未发现儿子一步三回头的异样。  
“爸。”  
“嗯？”  
“你好像从不允许我了解其他工作。”  
廖国华心里咯噔一下，总算将注意力从书本中挑出。这小子眼里发亮，不是什么好兆头。  
“瞎想什么，他那个对象迟早分，工作也完蛋。”他横了儿子一眼，把新买的考卷顺手甩在桌上，“你现在的任务是看书，考朝桥，这种事不用瞎操心，年龄到了会给你安排。”  
看书，考朝桥，学法律，当律师，进事务所工作，最后跟家里安排的人结婚，给父亲生个孩子。  
坐在书桌前翻卷子的男生耷下眉尾，感觉没什么意思。隔壁房间传来剧烈的咳嗽声，父亲身体不好，反驳的话到了嘴边又生生咽下去。  
更可悲的是，他根本不知道什么有意思。  
  
  
  
2005年 江平  
  
“你喜欢什么样的男孩子？”  
风扇呼啦啦的转着，魏璎宁嘴里咬着棒棒冰，翻身才发现胳膊被凉席硌出好大一片印子。  
五年级小孩被这个严肃的问题问瘪了脸，思索良久才做出决定：“我喜欢你们班的全浩然。”  
“他？”魏璎宁差点把棒冰掉地上，轻轻摇头，“他大你八岁呢，是老男人了，不好不好。”  
全浩然太自恋了，总觉得自己是中国影视的明日之星，还惦记着走T台当模特，其实连普通话都说不标准，满嘴江平味儿。  
她正想着全浩然到底哪里好看，妹妹就又往身边蹭了蹭，十分认真的问道：  
“那多大才算不老呢。”  
这回轮到魏璎宁瘪脸了。  
还未思考出结论，便听见旁边小女孩怪叫一声。小孩子吃东西慢，没及时咬下的棒冰融化成水，弄脏了最宝贝的萝卜玩偶。妹妹瞬间变了脸色，抬手去蹭那块甜水，却越弄越脏。魏璎宁连忙取过布偶，又赶紧咬了一大口棒冰，防止雪上加霜：  
“没事啊，等大学毕业了，我就去东庆定居工作，赚的钱能给你买好多萝卜。”  
“真的？”  
“真、的。”  
魏璎宁揪住她滚乱的头发，给营养不良的小黄毛绑了漂亮的小揪揪，忍不住叹了口气。本想大学就去东庆读，但妹妹年纪太小，正是需要陪伴的时候，总不能真把她送亲戚那儿去。  
已经年复一年的见不着爸妈，不能再见不着姐姐。  
“好呀，你去哪儿我就去哪儿。”小女孩即刻忘记了萝卜玩偶脏掉的不愉快，好像找到了人生目标，刚帮她扎好的两根羊角辫兴奋地晃来晃去。  
小孩子不傻，能看出姐姐提到那座城市时眼睛发光，可惜本地大学的录取通知书已经寄到家里了。  
姐姐为她留下来，她当然也能为姐姐到远方去。  
“我也要去东庆！”  
  
  
  
2010年 东庆  
  
弘昼裹着盖过小腿的棉大衣钻进车里，将刚从便利店顺出的热乎包子扔给驾驶座的男人。祁小浠西装革履，穿得人模狗样的，比他大哥那身皮夹克看着正经多了。  
“我妈这个月分红不多啊。”弘昼皱眉，今天的包子有点咸。  
“年底了，货不好走，外国人也要歇着。”  
“就是因为年底了，海关查得本来就严，我妈多废好几倍力气呢，还得和刑警队打交道。”  
车载音响被稍稍调低音量，男人颇为不耐烦：  
“这事我说了不算，你去问大哥。”  
问祁小波还不如不问，讨不到钱，弘昼自然心情差，直到看见写字楼里走出熟悉的身影才换了表情。  
祁小浠也换了表情。  
“这姑娘漂亮，太漂亮了，每天早上固定到我们店里买面包。”弘昼本带着炫耀的意味，显摆自己认识美女，却发现男人表情不对，“你认识？”  
“前女友，烦人得很。”他捏捏眼角，真的烦。  
分手就是分手了，好几次非要追着他问为什么，差点追到他们老窝。  
“艳福啊！”  
“介绍给你？”他似乎找到了甩开狗皮膏药的机会，不禁把话说得更开，“我知道她住哪儿，偏得很，没监控又没人，刺激。”  
弘昼很少能接触到这种优质女，但这次他却大方的摆摆手，一副阔少爷样：“谈不上介绍，我明年就要去英国了，但要是临走之前……挺好挺好。”  
“真去？你表哥这么好欺负。”  
“那是他欠我家的。”  
送没学历的人出国，可是一大笔钱，都是哥哥，人家表哥比自己亲哥还好糊弄。  
祁小浠瞥了眼塞在钱包夹层里的证件，暗骂大哥出的主意太毒，居然让他洗两年身份，再去刑警队玩碟中谍。  
齐庆锡，男，1983年12月27日。  
  
  
  
2014年 墨西哥城  
  
“姐，你似乎和以前不大一样了。”  
古堡装潢的西餐厅内，一对姐弟压低了声音用汉语交谈，甚至比刀叉碰着瓷盘的声音还轻。  
“因为以前是装的。”容音动静不大，却极为不淑女的一面说话一面吃了口牛舌。  
傅恒被她噎得说不出话，悻悻地拿起手机搜索不太稳定的WiFi信号，给远在国内的女孩子发消息。没想到网速还挺快，对方收到大餐图片后回了一个「笑哭」的表情。  
对面弟弟的表情像极了傻子，来墨西哥这几天他永远在盯着手机屏幕笑，太不正常。  
容音将叉子搭上盘沿，发出叮的一声：  
“老实交代，是不是谈恋爱了？”  
傅恒肩膀一抖，觉得这声音有些刺耳。本来不想承认，但姐姐早就不是那个温柔的姐姐了，他想瞒也瞒不过，只好小声招认：  
“我还是挺喜欢璎珞的……”他挠挠头，依然对隔壁学校的小姑娘很有好感，“但她好像很抗拒男的，还特别抗拒谈恋爱。”  
容音想了半天，只憋出一句话：“只能说明你不太了解她。”  
“我已经……！”傅恒刚想说利用专业便利知道了她的家事，想证明自己很了解，却发现自己一直被姐姐牵着鼻子，干脆奋起反抗：  
“这理由你用好多次了，和廖哥分手用的就是这个——”  
盘子里发出了更大的动静，整个玉米卷被叉了过来，他嘴巴被塞满，发不出半点声音，只能接受对面的冷嘲热讽。  
“不说话没人当你是哑巴。”  
她想想姓廖的就糟心，之前在他身边活得假模假样，吃饭都规规矩矩，哪儿有现在痛快。  
没了爸妈和男人的管束就是好。  
  
  
  
2019年 东庆  
  
办公室里充斥着女儿的哭声，关主任一个头两个大，怎么也哄不好，恰好推门而入的女律师简直自带天使光环，是点亮人生的救世主。  
“赶紧、你赶紧把她领走！”  
新熨烫好的西装被娃娃故意蹭上鼻涕，男人的耐心已经到达极限，好在朱婉抢先一步抱起了软团子。  
“婉姨……”小女孩漂亮的脸蛋哭得皱巴巴，声泪俱下地控诉着，“他、又凶我！”  
还不等她回答，主任便将被撕坏折成手工的文件塞过来：“别重新打印了，再去写一份，舆论点不够多。”  
朱婉腾不出手去接，只好用肘腕夹了往外走。长时间工作已经挖空了她的意志，她甚至怀疑主任真的谁都不在乎，连女儿都毫不关心。  
“您总是这样，自以为能操控一切。”  
深藏许久的话终于小声吐出，她本不指望关达能听得进去，却被身后的声音叫住：  
“你什么意思。”  
“现在的情况根本不适合吞并华天，您非要……”  
她深吸一口气，颠了颠逐渐安静的小女孩，鼓起勇气道：“那魏璎珞一百八十个心眼，被廖弘历教得见招拆招，不完全确定的事肯定会给自己留无数张底牌，最差也能拖到他从局子里出来。”  
动用舆论这招太险了，搞不好会被反噬。  
“那是她亲姐姐，廖弘历也是她亲自告的。”男人斜睨了她一眼，“你没有兄弟姐妹吗？”  
朱婉并不这么想，这丫头鬼精鬼精的，虽然告了却缺乏关键证据，甚至提前拦了他们一手，指不定在盘算什么。她正要开口，却被飘来的烟味呛到。  
“您别当着孩子的面用烟，少抽点吧。”  
她实在忍无可忍了，也来不及说别的，抱着孩子转身离开。  
女人长长的卷发搭在身后，卡其色风衣被穿得格外温柔，这样的人顾家、可亲，却不适合当律师。  
太心软，甚至对前任下不去狠手。  
关达一面给她打上绣花枕头的标签，一面默默掐灭了刚刚吸掉小半的烟。


End file.
